


Back-to-School Blues

by GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Comfort, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, One Shot, Sad, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: When Charles brings in the mail one day, he is more than surprised to find an invitation to a High School reunion addressed to the Maitlands. They are excited to go at first, but then Lydia reminds them that they're ghosts and therefore can't leave the house, making them upset. Can Lydia comfort them or will she have to get Delia?
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Back-to-School Blues

"Hmmm, bill, bill, another bill, what's this?" Charles was staring at a Pale Blue envelope with the Maitlands' names on it, completely unsure of what it was. He set it on the counter away from all the bills and went to his office to do some work.

Lydia entered the kitchen to grab herself something to eat for lunch when she spotted the envelope on the counter. She forgot about her lunch and went over to inspect the envelope in question. Seeing it was addressed to the Maitlands, she picked it up. She heard her ghost parents come down the stairs and turned.

"Hey! Adam, Barbara! Check this out!" Lydia waved the Pale Blue envelope her dad had put down on the counter in her right hand, a smile on her face as she watched her ghost parents enter the room. They spotted the invite in the teen's hand and stopped short of her.

Barbara pointed a hand towards the invitation. "What's that, Lydia?"

It's an invitation... To a High School reunion it looks like. It's addressed to you guys." Lydia held the invite out for the Maitlands to take.

"For us?" Adam used his powers to take the invitation from Lydia's hand and opened it.

It was indeed an invitation to a High School reunion. The Maitlands stared at it with wide eyes.

"It's been forever since we went to one of those," said Barbara in excitement, floating upwards. "I can't wait!"

"Neither can I!" Adam also floated upwards.

A few words from Lydia made them float back down towards the ground. “Even if you could go, I don’t think you can. You’re ghosts and none of your classmates would be able to see you. You wouldn’t be able to talk to anyone and I don’t think you can leave the house.”

“Ouch.” Tears began to form in the Maitlands’ eyes.

“What was that for, Lydia?” asked Barbara.

“What?! I was just making a few points.” Lydia noticed Barbara sniffling as she clung to Adam. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry, okay.” The teen walked over to the counter and put a hand on Barbara’s shoulder. “I didn’t mean to upset you but those were valid reasons why you can’t go.” She ran comforting circles into both the Maitlands’ backs and the two ghosts stopped crying. “Is everything okay now? Or do I need to get Delia to help you further?”

“Nono, you don’t need to get Delia.” The Maitlands pulled Lydia into a hug. “We’re fine. We’re fine. We don’t have to go. We’re sure our classmates won’t mind but we’re also sure they’ll miss us being there.”

Charles walked back in and spotted his daughter and the Maitlands in the middle of a touching moment. “Find out what that invitation was, guys?”

The Maitlands nodded, Barbara adding, “Yes. It was an invitation to a High School reunion that we can’t go to.”

“I see...” Charles walked further into the kitchen to make his lunch.

Lydia’s eyes widened. “Oh shit! I forgot to make my lunch!”

“Language, Lydia. Language.”

“Sorry, Sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this one shot. Comments and kudos are appreciated. :).


End file.
